


The Lightness of Snow

by matrixrefugee



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: A moment in the snow changes from dark to light...





	The Lightness of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Narnia; Caspian/Edmund; A snowball is a handy thing for when your companion is sinking into dark thoughts"

The winter woods near Caer Paravel brought back memories that Edmund did not want to recall. Memories of the White Queen in her reindeer-drawn sleigh. Her cold beauty and her many promises. Promises that melted away like snow in direct sunlight. Her mocking laughter seemed to echo in the tinkle of the icicles on the tree above him as a breeze shook the branches.

He shuddered. She was a witch, was it possible that she could cheat death and return to life? Could she return to Narnia and once again plunge it into a perpetual winter? Could she freeze the land with her---

*SMACK*

A snowball hurtled out of nowhere and whapped him right on the mouth. He sputtered, digging chunks of snow out of his mouth.

Someone laughed out loud from close by, and Caspian stepped out from behind a fir tree. "Oy, what did you do that for?" Edmund demanded, brushing snow from his cloak.

"I wish you could see your face, both before and I after I hit you with that snowball," Caspian said. "Your face looked paler than that snow. Now it's as pink as a sunrise. You looked as though you were recalling things about which you would rather not think. I couldn't let you sink any further."

"You could have chosen something less cold and something that didn't startle me," Edmund said, but it was hard not to smile a little.

"And where would be the fun in that?" Caspian said, still laughing.


End file.
